


It's a Start

by lordjenjen



Series: The Stylenny You Deserve [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Stylenny, F/M, M/M, Multi, Or enough Stenny for that matter, Start of a new Series, because I don't think there is enough Stylenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: The start to a beautiful relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from a different point of view, Stan, Kyle, Kenny. 
> 
> I love these three and I feel they need more love.

It’s a Start (Stan)  
  


Stan stood before his on and off girlfriend of eight years. She was, strong, beautiful, smart. However, at this moment in time, Stan couldn’t believe she was being this stupid. Eight years. Stan had never dated anyone else. There was no need to since he liked Wendy. Sure they had their problems and broke up, but they always ended up back together.

“What?” Stan asked. He heard her, but he couldn’t believe what he heard.

“You heard me Stanley! Are you fucking Kyle? Or Kenny? Maybe both?” Wendy’s voice shrilled a little when she was angry.

She honestly believed he was cheating on her with one of his friends. They were standing outside Wendy’s house. He knew they were about to draw attention, but moving it indoors would immediately indicate guilt to her. Stan learned this early on. So they were about to have this fight in a semi public area.

“What the actual fuck!? No I’m not. And where the hell do you get off accusing me of this shit!?”

“Because Rebecca asked Kyle out yesterday. And he rejected her. Rebecca is hot! Why would Kyle do that!? When she asked him if he was dating you or Kenny, he got defensive! Who does that unless he's hiding that HE'S FUCKING YOU! The whole school knows you three have something going on! Kenny is hot. Kenny is craved by every straight female at school! And yet he’s not dated anyone in years! Kyle is very attractive to a lot of girls! And He hasn’t dated since  _ Nicole _ in the  _ fourh grade _ , Stan. You spend more time with them than you do me!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Wendy. I’m not fucking my friends. I spend more time with them because we’re  _ friends _ . I’m not even gay.”

Wendy crossed her arms and let out a huff. Stan rolled his eyes. She was about to lecture him.

“You’re in denial, Stan. You don’t have to be  _ gay _ to be fucking other guys.”

“No shit Wendy. Kenny…”

“Yeah is bi,” she cut in.

“Omnisexual,” Stan corrected.

Wendy continued as if she didn’t hear him. “I know you, Stan. You’re telling me you don’t find your friends attractive. Am I just a beard for you!?”

“Who doesn’t? You just said so yourself, my friends are hot. Hell you find my friends hotter than I do. YOU actually think Cartman is attractive. That’s one more friend than me.”

“That was once!”

“You told me he was pretty hot not that long ago!”

“This isn't about me!”

“Yes it is! I’m not accusing you of cheating. Just because I have attractive friends does not mean I’m sleeping with them. Are you sleeping with everyone you find hot? Because I know you find a lot of guys hot Wendy.”

The two were silent for a moment. As Wendy slowly uncrossed her arms, a sign Stan knew as her calming down, he became more agitated. 

“I'm going home.” Stan announced and began walking away.

“FINE!” Wendy shouted.

Stan decided to take a scenic walk home. A walk would help him calm down a bit.

“Fucking Wendy.” He grumbled. “Seriously thinking I'm cheating on her. I'd be better off dating them than I would her.”

Stan stopped dead in his tracks.  _ Date them?  _ He had never had that thought before. Well, kind of. I mean everyone had thoughts of dating or fucking their friends.

Stan resumed walking, kicking little pebbles he came across. What the hell was with the beard comment? He was dating her because he liked her. He wasn't using her as a cover-up for his sexuality. He was straight. Right?

There was nothing wrong with not being straight. He had gay friends.

“Oh god.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I sound like Cartman trying to explain how he's not racist.”

Realization hit him like a freight truck. It's not like he didn't know what bisexuality meant. It had been him who told Kenny and Kyle what it was. He had looked it up when trying to discover why Yaoi made someone gay. He knew the term kind of described himself, he just didn't apply it to himself. It was like a wake up call to Stan. He liked guys. He liked his friends. He wasn't shocked since he had thought about them in a more sexual way. It was just stupid he hadn't really put it all together before.

There was one thing Wendy had right, he was in denial. Stan made his way home, an odd sort of calm within.

The next day during gym, Stan really watched his friends. It was the only class the four of them had together. And they were a force to be reckoned with.

The game was dodgeball. The coach never really liked the four of them. Everyone knew this. It was because they all hated baseball and despite their talents in the game, they refused to play. And he was the baseball coach. So they were on their own team, against the rest of the class. 4 vs 20. Losers had to do laps around the gym.

“I wish we had Pip,” Kenny mumbled.

“We wouldn't have him. They would,” Cartman said catching a ball. “OUT!”

Kyle caught the ball thrown at him as Stan dodged one. “Good point.”

With all five balls on their side of the court, they could now control how many were really in play.

“Watch this,” Cartman said and threw the ball with everything he had.They watched as it bounce from kid to kid, taking four out, giving one of them a bloody nose. “Your turn, Kyle.”

Kyle laughed as he began dribbling the ball like a basketball, pretending he was a globe trotter. The other team was so engrossed in his tricks, they forgot they were playing. Stan was also watching Kyle, he seemed unable to help it. The way he moved, his slight smile. Stan was intrigued. Without warning, Kyle threw the ball at the other team.  He too got out four kids, they were sure one was going to have a black eye.

“Not bad,” Kenny admired, giving Kyle a wink. Stan grinned and turned his attention back to the game just in time to catch a ball.

“Shame,” Kenny said, “Only nine left.” Stan watched as he held out his ball pointing them at each kid in turn. “Enny, Minny, Miney, Moe. Oh… you'll do nicely.”

Stan couldn't help but smile as Kenny readied his throw like a pitcher. He knew it was to piss of the coach. Kenny pegged a kid in the stomach hard enough they doubled over and the ball bounced back to their side of the court.

“Your turn,” Kenny winked at Stan.

Stan blushed a little as his heart rate picked up. Kenny winked at him a lot. This time shouldn't be any different. But it was.

He turned his attention to the game for a moment. Unfortunately the opposing team had spread out a bit, but that wouldn't stop him. He made aim for a kid upfront and center. Stan smiled as he saw a few of the kids twitch, including his target, afraid of being pegged. He threw the ball low, knowing that boy was going to try and duck. He did duck and receive the ball to the face.

They watched as both kids with balls aimed at Kenny. They assumed since he wasn't on a sports team he would be the easiest target. They assumed wrong. Kenny jumped over one ball and caught the other mid air and chucked it back at the tosser as Cartman threw a ball at another person. Unfortunately, a person tried to catch Cartman’s fast ball. He ended up getting himself and the target out in the process and knocking both balls back to their side of the court. Stan was sure they weren’t even trying to win anymore.

“Haha. Losers.” Cartman said scratching his ass. “4v4. Guess it's a fair fight now.”

Stan turned to Cartman, “Dude, Kenny just got the same kid out twice, out of spite. It was never fair.”

The words had barely left Stan's mouth when his teammates expressions changed. He felt it. A ball hit him upside the head. Dramatically, Stan fell to the floor, Kyle rushed over as Cartman began yelling.

“What the shit? You can't just fucking throw in a sixth ball!” He yelled at the coach.

“Stan. Stan!” Kyle put his head in his lap. “Hang in there buddy.”

Stan wasn't sure if it the ball to the head knocked something loose or if it was his new found sexuality, but his heart started beating faster. He kind of wanted to throw up. He  _ really _ wanted to throw up. It had been years since he felt like this. He was in love with his friend.

“Shit dude, are you okay?” Kenny asked, appearing above Stan.

He was pretty sure Kenny didn’t have a halo of light a few minutes ago. He was also sure he wasn't hit hard enough to want to throw up either. Maybe it was just a concussion. He didn’t know. He hopped Cartman wouldn't appear. He didn't want to discover he had a crush on him too

“Stop being a bitch and get up.” Stan looked at Cartman. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt nothing for him. Not a concussion though. “Let's get this over with. You guys can make out then.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman,” Stan said sitting up. “Avenge me.”

“You have my sword,” Kenny said, pulling Stan up to his feet.

“And my bow,” Kyle added.

“Stop being gay.” Cartman said tossing Kenny and Kyle a ball. “I'll get blue shorts, Kenny get ACDC, Kyle you can have the ginger.”

Stan watched his friends take out their respective targets. Really watched them. He couldn't believe a ball to the head knocked some sense into him. He was in love with his friends. He was so fucked.

***

Stan stared at his ceiling. The past few days he had been pining over his friends and it was stupid. It's not like anything had really changed. He had just been ignoring these feelings before now. He felt so stupid, not just for repressing and misinterpreting his feelings, but for the time lost he could have been exploring them.

Especially with Kenny whom Stan knew didn't really care for dating but wanted to get down and dirty all the time. What if all that pretend flirting wasn't really pretend?

And Kyle. They were best friends. He wasn't even sure he liked the opposite gender. Sure they talked about how good looking people were in school but that really didn't mean anything since Kyle usual answer was “Yeah, they look nice.”

How stupid and cliche was it to be in love with your best friends. Not just one but two. His life wasn’t some dystopian young adult novel.

He had a decision to make and he wasn't sure what he should do. Normally he would ask Kyle or even Kenny, but both of them were the problem. Reluctantly, Stan made his way to his parents room. His parents were busy getting for their weekend getaway.

“Dad can I ask you something?”

“Of course son.”

“How did you know mom was the one?”

“Stanley. Is this about Wendy?” Randy turned all of his attention on his son. He placed a hand on Stan's shoulder as he spoke. “Look, you're only 15. You're a hot young stud who's in hot demand. You don't have to dedicate yourself to just one person. You don't just test drive one car. No you test drive a bunch. That way you don't end up with some lame ass “economy” car. Ford doesn't make good cars, Sherron! I told you get a Dodge! But noooooo. Your mom wanted something “not flashy” and “reliable” and “good on gas.” I said get a Tesla car and she's just like “I don't want to spend that much on a car.” Damn it. This is why we don't have nice things, Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes and left his dad ranting about cars and went in search of his mom. She was chopping vegetables. He was almost scared to approach her.

“Hey mom, can I talk to you?”

“Of course Stanley. What is it?”

“How did you know dad was the one?”

“I didn't Stan. I still don't. I doubt it all the time. But I love him. He loves me. And divorce just didn't work out for us. Is this why he's ranting about the car?”

“Yeah.”

“Look Stan. If you're having doubts about your relationship with Wendy, then either take her to a Broadway Show or explain to her what it is and you can work it out.”

“I think I like someone else.”

His mom was quiet for a bit. Just the sound of the knife cutting was heard.

“Just don't cheat on Wendy or else, Stanley.” Sherron starting cutting the vegetables more aggressively.

“Thanks mom.”

Stan quickly retreated back to his room. His parents were weird, but they had good points. As he stared at his homework, he came to a decision. Tomorrow was Friday. His parents would be out of town for the weekend so regardless of what happened, at least his parents wouldn't be there.

***

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Stan was a good guy. He was breaking up with Wendy, face to face. Unlike the times she broke up with him through texts, letters or a friend.

“Fine.” Wendy pulled out her phone. And actually called someone. “You're taking me out to dinner tonight.”

Stan recognized the voice on the other end. “Have fun on your date with Cartman,” Stan said, walking away. It seemed so final. Like her dating Cartman was a sign they were never getting back together again.

Stan was okay with this.

He made his way towards Kyle's house. As he walked he thought about what he was going to say. “Hey dude. I like you I think you're cute?” Stupid. Stan entered the Brofloski house and made his way up to Kyle's room. The redhead was bent over his desk, deep into his homework. His heart fluttered seeing Kyle concentrate so hard. He set down his pencil and turned to Stan. His intense green eyes settled on him. He knew Kyle could tell he was nervous.

“What's up dude?”

“Wendy and I broke up,” Stan stated lamely. Like that would just explain everything.

“Surprise.” He knew Kyle wasn't going to be shocked by this. Not like it never happened before.

“For good this time.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I broke it off and I think she's going to date Cartman now.” Stan shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. Kyle raised one eyebrow, a clear indication Stan needed to continue, yet also a very sexy look. “I broke it off because… Wendy accused me of cheating in her. With you and Kenny. And I can't really blame her. I would rather spend my time with you guys than her. And it got me thinking…” Stan took a deep breath. “Kyle, I think I'm bi. I like you a whole lot more than just a friend. I want to go on dates with you and shit. Dude, I like you.”

Stan watched his friends facial expression change. He was obviously in disbelief, but he was having trouble reading him. And Kyle wasn't saying anything. The longer Kyle was quiet, the more regret that built up in Stan. He had to get out of there. He needed to go home and just forget about this. Kenny would help.

“I'm just…” Stan pointed to the door as he made his retreat. He never finished the sentence, just left it hanging as he headed to his own home.

Stan's heart broke at his friend’s obvious rejection. Kyle was so shocked he couldn't even reject Stan properly. Once at home he sent Kenny a text, knowing the blonde would bring pot and booze.

He had planned on telling both friends how he felt, but the way Kyle reacted, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Kenny. He knew Kenny was more open about things. He didn't even know if Kyle liked guys. Yet he was still weary about telling him. He had kind of hoped him and Kyle could get better acquainted while his parents were away.

Kenny showed up as expected. 

“Hey dude,” Kenny said, setting the bottle and bag down on Stan’s night stand before taking a seat next to him.

“Hey.”

They sat in silence for a while. Stan was trying to form complete thoughts. Usually he talked to Kyle about this stuff, Kenny was the drinking buddy, Kyle was the therapist. It was a good set up. But that just wasn’t going to happen this time. Kenny would have to be both.

“I actually am the one who broke it off with Wendy.” Stan blurted.

“Oh? Why's that?” Kenny asked, grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

Stan watched as he took a drink from the bottle and handed it to him. Stan looked at the bottle a moment preparing himself for it. Whiskey always got to him faster, he's sure that's why Kenny always brought it. Stan took a drink and made a face.

“I think I'm bisexual,” Stan blurted out as the warmth settled into his stomach.

“You too?”

“Yeah me too.” Stan took another shot thinking of who else could be bi. “Kenny, how did you know you were omni?”

Kenny shrugged. “I guess I just did. I always thought that like Butters is good looking in anything, including a dress. I find every type of person attractive, I don’t really care what they identify as. And of course I’ve always thought you and Kyle were way too good looking to hang around with me.”

Stan grinned and took another drink before handing the bottle back. “Shut up. You’re really fucking hot and you know it.”

“That’s why the bitches are just crawling all over my dick.” Kenny took a drink. “I of course say this with the utmost respect. Mostly because by bitches I mean anyone.”

Stan chuckled. “Ah, yeah, that’s kind of mine and Kyle’s fault.” Stan took back the bottle and took another drink. “I broke up with Wendy because she accused me of cheating on her with you two.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess a lot of people think you’re dating one of us, or Kyle and I are dating…”

Stan saddened at the thought of Kyle. Of what they could be at this moment.

“You like Kyle,” Kenny stated.

“Yeah, but…” Stan thought of how to finish it.  _ I also like you  _ just sounded weird.

“Did you tell him?”

Stan nodded, feeling the whiskey mess with his brain.

“And he rejected you?” Stan was a little confused why Kenny sounded so shocked.

“Yeah kind of. He can be so…. I don’t know.... He just sat there and stared at me. I finally just left.”

“Dude, he just needs to think it over.” Stan took another drink as Kenny spoke. “And you should hand that over for a minute.”

Stan handed Kenny the bottle and sighed. “Dude it's not just Kyle that's bothering me. It's what Wendy said. She accused me of cheating on her with  _ both _ of you. She said I cared more about you guys than I did her. And she's not wrong.”

“And?”

Stan took a deep breath before turning his attention towards Kenny. “Kenny, I like you. I think you are so fucking attractive. You have a way of making your point with few words. You’re funny. I like you. I think I have for a while now, but just didn’t realize it. I mean, everyone totally just masturbates to the thought of their friends… And I just said that.”

“Yeah you did,” Kenny said giggling.

“Look the point is... I know you aren’t really one for relationships and dating. I’m not expecting as much. I just really have to tell you what you mean to me.”

The two were quiet. Stan was beginning to think coming on to his friends as he came out to them was a bad idea. He just hoped they could all still be friends.

“What would you have done if Kyle said yes?” Kenny asked.

“I would still be telling you how I feel about you. You’re not second best. I just… I don’t know. I wanted to tell you.”

“Stan, you’re a relationship kind of guy. Could you do a friends with benefits?”

“What?” Stan was confused. Was Kenny asking what he thought.

Kenny leaned into Stan and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve always thought you and Kyle were hot as hell. I won’t say no to a physical relationship.”

Stan replied by kissing Kenny. He poured all of his passion into it. He knew no other way to show Kenny just how much he liked him. How good it felt to not be rejected.

“Fuck.” Kenny whispered when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah. I’m okay with that,” Stan said smiling.

Stan really was okay with a physical relationship with Kenny. Every time with him was a new experience. They weren’t dating. They never held hands. They didn’t tell anyone what they were doing. They were just friends with benefits. That's what Stan had to remind himself of. The only difference between dating and their relationship as far as Stan could tell was the title. Stan was okay with that.

Stan's parents were gone for another weekend. He had planned for a weekend of sex and homework when Kenny was at work. So far things were going according to plan. Stan was in Kenny's lap and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Only a month deep and Stan knew he never wanted to give this up. He didn't care what they called it. It was good and Stan wanted to keep it forever.

“Hey Stan,” a voice called out. Stan recognized the voice, “can we…”

He turned in time to see Kyle appear in the doorway. “...talk.” Kyle finished.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a Start (Kyle)

 

Kyle never really thought about relationships. They were far from his mind. After all the things he had been through (Cartman forcing Nicole and Token into a relationship, the list, all the girls dumping the boys, Stan and Wendy's off and on relationship) dating was the last thing on his mind. The only time Kyle thought about girls was when someone else brought it up. Dating boys never came across his mind until Kenny brought it up; even that was a passing thought.

No, Kyle spend all of his time with family, friends, and basketball.

It wasn’t until high school did Kyle’s lack of dating really be brought to his attention as abnormal. He had been the last one in the gym, wanting extra practice on his three pointer shots. The sound of the door slamming caused Kyle to jerk and miss his shot by a mile. Kyle went and grabbed the ball before making his way to the intruder. The girl before him was cute and she had obviously put effort into looking cute. Kyle recognized her from his art class. They never talked.

“Can I help you?” Kyle asked. He realized he sounded short but she was interrupting his practice.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.” She sounded sweet and almost shy about asking him out.

Kyle stared at the girl. He couldn’t deny she was cute, but he barely knew her. A few dates could solve that, but he didn't know when he would have time. Kyle started rubbing the back of his neck as thought it over. Perhaps next Saturday. Kyle wouldn't mind going on a few dates to get to know her.

“Huh. So it's true.”

“What?”

Kyle focused on the girl again. Her attitude completely changed. She no longer seemed sweet and shy. She looked like a woman on a mission and Kyle was a little worried.

“You're gay and dating a friend. Which one is it? Stan? Kenny? Cartman? I bet it's Stan. Poor Wendy. Is Kenny available?”

“Excuse you?” Kyle was shocked. He couldn't believe people thought he was dating one of his friends. Who the hell thinks he would date Cartman? And No she can't date Kenny. Kenny doesn't like to date. “Not like it's any of your business but no, I'm not dating anyone. You need to leave now.”

Kyle no longer felt like practicing. He changed out of his practice cloths before heading home. The thought of a rumor going through the school that involved him being gay, really got Kyle thinking. He sat down at his computer and began searching for sexualities. He knew he wasn't gay. He had honestly liked Nichole and found some of the females good looking. But he also knew he found guys good looking too. It was normal. Him and Kenny and Stan talked about attractive people all the time. Was Stan not as straight as he thought?

After reading through several websites, nothing really caught Kyle's attention. So he decided an experiment was best. He opened a few tabs and began looking at porn. Normally he didn't watch porn. He didn't see the point when he could get off, just as well if not better, without it. Instead he would just enjoy the pleasure he was bringing himself. Kyle closed the straight tab, he already knew that part about himself. He watched some bi and gay porn for a bit, wondering what it would be like. Frustrated the porn was doing nothing for him, Kyle went and laid in bed before getting himself off.

Kyle sighed. He didn't care what he was. He was just interested in know  _ what _ he was. Perhaps he was Asexual. It would explain a lot. Frustrated with himself, Kyle tried to go to sleep early, leaving his homework for the morning.

After a good night's sleep, Kyle came to the conclusion it didn't matter as long as he was happy with his life. He had an amazing family and great friends. That's all he needed. He didn't give a second thought about his sexual orientation.

Until Kenny came over to do homework. The blonde sat at Kenny's computer to look up websites for their English papers due.

“Hey Kyle, do you need to talk?”

“What? Why?” Kyle looked up to see he had forgotten to close the tabs last night. Kyle blushed a little. “Oh. That. When I figure it out I'll tell you.”

He watched as the blonde slouched slightly, almost seductively. “Well if you ever need a study partner, I'll be more than willing to help you out.” he winked at the redhead, a sure Kenny way of flirting.

Kyle's blushed deepened, but still he let out a chuckle. “Sure dude. I'll keep that in mind. Now look up arguments for our Hamlet is sane paper.”

Even as he played it cool, Kyle realized he enjoyed Kenny flirting with him. Perhaps he wasn't as ace as he thought.

That night Kyle thought about Kenny as he masturbated. He nodded off to sleep thinking he might take Kenny up on that offer.

Kyle went back to thinking he was ace. Other than a few times when Kenny flirted with him, he felt no sexual attraction to another. And it was only ever sexual. He never thought of him and Kenny going on a date, which was good since Kenny had made it clear he wasn't into dating. Though he did realize, Kenny flirted with them quite often. Being ace didn't bother Kyle. He was okay with whatever life threw at him.

And then Stan waltzed into his room.

Kyle knew instantly he was anxious about something. He swiveled in his chair and faced the other. Stan was definitely nervous about something.

“What's up dude?” Kyle asked, hoping to prompt his friend into talking.

“Wendy and I broke up.”

“Surprise.” Kyle said flatly. Usually he went to Stan's to deal with the emotional side after Kenny got him a little drunk. However he was prepared to deal with an emotional Stan wherever.

“For good this time.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I broke it off and I think she's going to date Cartman now.” Stan shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. Kyle looked at his best friend quizzically. They didn't really need to say things sometimes. Kyle knew there was more to this and he was silently telling Stan to continue. It was the joy of being friends for so long. “I broke it off because… Wendy accused me of cheating in her. With you and Kenny.” Kyle instantly began thinking of the rumor. “And I can't really blame her. I would rather spend my time with you guys than her. And it got me thinking…”

Kyle's heart began to pick up as Stan took a deep breath.

“Kyle, I think I'm bi. I like you a whole lot more than just a friend. I want to go on dates with you and shit. Dude, I like you.”

Kyle watched his friend. Stan liked him. Stan wanted to date. This knowledge awoken a deep seated feeling in Kyle. He wasn't sure why, but his view on Stan changed. He no longer just saw him as a friend. He could see himself dating Stan. Making out with him in the car. Going on dates. He was confused on where this emotion was coming from.

“I'm just…” Stan sounded heart broken as he turned towards the door. Kyle didn't move to stop him. He wanted to but he wasn't sure if his feelings would leave with Stan. He wasn't sure they were real.

Instead he watched as his best friend left. As soon as Stan closed the bedroom door, Kyle felt his heart break. Stan liked him. And apparently he liked Stan. Kyle abandoned his homework and went to lay in his bed. He thought real hard on his suddenly acquired feelings for his friend.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he realized he's only ever shown interest in someone after they initiate interest. He promised himself if he still had feelings for Stan, he would go talk to him.

He had awoken to a text from Stan.

_ Are we cool dude? _

Kyle's heart broken a little bit at the casualness of it, but he still responded,  _ Of course dude. _

He didn't go talk to Stan that day or the next. Or the following. No, it took Kyle a month of pining for Stan. He noticed small things, like Stan laughed a little harder at Kyle's jokes than others. His gaze would linger longer on the redhead. And Kyle enjoyed it. He was seeing his long time friend in a whole new light. Meanwhile his feelings for Stan never diminished like he thought they might. And Stan still appeared to have feelings for him.

Kyle had to talk to Stan, homework be damned. He walked into the Marsh household without knocking like he had many times.

“Hey Stan,” he called out as he approached the boys door, “can we…”

Kyle cut himself off at the image before him. Stan was in Kenny's lap, both were naked and had obviously just had sex.

“...talk.” Kyle finished, unable to remove his gaze from the couple before him. Maybe he read into Stan's actions. Maybe he had been giving the hits to Kenny and not Kyle.

“I'm going to just leave now.”

“No!” Kyle was a little shocked to hear Kenny’s voice. “You're going to wait for us to get dressed then we will talk like adults.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is so short compared to Stan's.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a Start (Kenny)

 

Kenny couldn't believe that out of his group of friends, right now, at this moment in time, he was the one with any sense. He thought it might have to do with him knowing from a young age he who he was sexually attracted to. He didn’t have any doubts about who he was. Anytime he discovered something new, he just accepted it without worry. Growing up with little parental supervision had it’s advantages, especially when you didn’t have to worry about disappointing anyone.

Kenny was very sure he was Omnisexual and he was positive his friends were stupid at this moment in time. If he didn’t do something they would mess this up.

Kenny patted Stan’s beautiful butt. “Get up so we can get dressed.”

That seemed to pull the noirette back from his daze. Kenny smiled as he watched Kyle’s eyes follow Stan’s movements. He couldn’t really blame the boy either, Stan was very nice to look at and extremely nice to be with. Kenny pushed back the dark thoughts forming in his head and started to dress. When he turned back around both of his friends were deeply blushing.

Kenny grinned at Stan, “Nice shirt dude.” He was honestly surprised to find him wearing one of Kyle’s shirts. “Okay downstairs now.”

He ushered his friends downstairs to the dining room, directing Kyle to the head of the table and Stan to the side. He quickly fetched glasses of water from the kitchen, foregoing his original idea for beer, and set them down before taking a seat.

Kenny wasn’t sure anything could become more awkward and tense even if the universe tried to. The two sat, not making any kind of eye contact and making no indication of ever talking. 

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Alright, Kyle, what did you want to talk about?”

“Does it matter?” Kyle sounded angry and hurt, Kenny was almost taken back by the outburst.

“Yes it matters,” Stan said and took one of Kyle's hands. “You're still my friend and I love you dude.”

“You were just getting fucked by Kenny.” Kyle looked at Stan in the eyes for the first time since arriving. Kenny knew the redhead was hurt.

“Dude. I have sex with Kenny. We've been having sex since you rejected my ass. My sexual relationship with that blonde god over there,” Kenny couldn’t help but smile at Stan’s words. The boy was so cheesy and honest, he knew that’s how Stan saw him, “has nothing to do with the fact you left this shirt at my house and I kept it. I didn't give it back. I kept it because sometimes at night I want to be with you, but obviously I can't. I like you. I've liked you for so long, I was just an idiot and didn't realize it. And nothing in the foreseeable future is going to change how I feel. So yes it matters to me what you have to say.”

Kyle started crying. Instinctively, Stan stood and embraced Kyle in a hug. It was awkward really, but Kyle still hugged him back. Kenny’s face fell. He knew he needed to leave. They were going to be fine and he didn’t need to see how this played out. He didn’t want to see how it played out.

“You're my best friend. It's way to cliché to fall for your best friend.” 

“Would you rather fall for Cartman.”

Kenny cringed from the living room as he slipped on his shoes quietly. Stan was sick sometimes.

“Sick dude!” Kenny smiled. He opened the door and left as Kyle asked the important question. “What now?”

Unwilling to go home, Kenny began walking in a seemingly random direction. He knew Stan would be okay, but he had wished they could have been together like that until his friend moved away to college. Even though Kenny wasn’t sure he liked the idea of dating, he knew he had enjoyed his time with Stan. The young man had made him feel special, like Kenny was the center of the world. He had liked that feeling. Kenny kicked a pebble on the path. The park was oddly quiet. Kenny’s phone ringing seemed to be the only sound. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. Without removing it from his pocket, he swiped left to ignore the call.

“This is for the best,” Kenny told himself. Stan could share his love with someone worthy of it.

“What is, Kenny?”

The blonde looked up into a pair of aqua colored eyes. Kenny smiled at his fellow blonde.

“Hey Butters. What brings you out so late?” Kenny swiped the phone again, ignoring the call.

“Oh Astronomy homework. I have to do a stargazing thing three times a week, but it’s really hard with all this light pollution,” the boy set his notebook down and leaned back on the picnic table.

“You could go somewhere with less light pollution, like the edge of town. My house is better now that SoDaSoPa “accidentally” exploded.” Kenny smiled as he ignored another call. Butters had helped the gang get rid of the ruins. Kenny had died in the process but to him it was worth it. 

“You know my parents.” Butters let out a sigh. “I do that on Saturdays though. I know I could also just cheat, but this is just a lame excuse to get out of the house.” Butters looked up at Kenny with a quizzical look. “Someone really wants to talk to you, Kenny. I think you should answer that.”

Kenny swiped the screen in his pocket again. “It’s fine, I don’t think I should pick it up.”

“Do you think ignoring someone is for the best? Because it’s not. I’d be down right up set if someone purposely ignored me when I obviously so desperately needed to talk to them.”

“It’s complicated Butters.”

Kenny watched Butters study him for a moment. He couldn’t help but smile at the boy before him. He was as innocent as any 16 year old in South Park, Colorado could be. He knew the boy wasn’t clueless, they had been through some shit together, but he was still so innocent. Kenny wished he still had that.

“You know, Kenny, there are something like 10 sextillion stars in the Universe. If even 1% of those had planets and 1% of those planets could sustain life. And 1% of those planets had actually developed life. And 1% of those planets that developed life actually were advance or more advanced than we are, well that’s still 10 quintillion other civilized planets out there. That’s still an insane number. Yet finding such a planet is like searching for a needle in a haystack. It's insane how insignificant our lives really are compared to what is out there. Not to mention when we find one, we would have to figure out a way to travel there that won’t take thousands of years. Space is just so empty when you think about it. Even traveling at the speed of light, it would take four years to get to the next closest sun. And as far as we know, it doesn't even have any habitable planets! What I'm saying is, space travel to habitable words is complicated. Whatever your problem is with Stan and Kyle, is not complicated.”

Kenny tilted his head. “Why would you think Stan and Kyle are involved?”

“Because they are running up the path towards us. I guess ignoring your phone wasn't okay.”

Kenny turned as the two boys came to a stop. “How did you find me?”

“You accidentally answered one of the calls,” Kyle answered panting. “I have class with Butters.”

Kenny turned back to Butters. The boy shrugged. “Everyone in class knows where to find me Tuesday and Friday nights.”

“You can’t just leave in the middle of talking like adults,” Stan doubled over, “Oh fuck, let me catch my breath.”

“You guys made up, I didn’t need to be there.” A twinge ran through Kenny’s chest. He shook his head a bit and refocused on the two before him. 

“We weren’t done, you asshole.”

Kyle straightened up having caught his breath. “Dude, Stan didn’t plan on dropping you. He wants to try something with both of us. And I’m okay with it if you are.”

“I already know you find him attractive,” Stan said and grabbed Kenny’s hand. “And I know you said we were just friends with benefits but I still love you dude. Maybe our connection was all in my head. Maybe I’m being selfish.”

“Yeah you are,” Butters cut in.

“Shut up Butters. The point is, I don’t want to give you up unless you don’t want this anymore.”

Kenny looked at their joined hands and then at Stan and Kyle’s joined hands. He knew he could just say now and be done with this. Being with Stan was having an effect on him, he was so sure before that he didn’t want to be in a relationship. Yet now, he didn’t think he would mind it. Plus having regular sex with Stan and possibly Kyle would be nice.

“Life is short, and if all three of you are in a relationship, Cartman will owe me $200.”

Kenny jerked his head towards the blonde. “You guys were betting on us?” 

Butters just shrugged. “The important thing here is Cartman loses out on $200. And actually a few other people for that matter. Make me rich.” The boy picked up his stuff and began walking away singing. Kenny grinned slightly at the classic Butters’ song and turned to the night sky. Butters, even though Kenny now knew him to be far less innocent than he thought, had some good points. 

“Alright. But don’t keep me around because you feel bad for me. If you get tired of this, say so. And if I’m done, I’ll say so.”

Stan’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the night. Kenny almost cringed at how stupid that thought was to him. “Thanks dude. That sounds great. My parents are still gone for the weekend. Want to come back to my place and we can all watch a movie. Like we use to.”

Kenny placed a light kiss on Stan’s lips. “How about you and your new boyfriend do some catching up.”

“Okay,” Stan sounded a little sad about it. “Tomorrow then.”

Kenny winked at his friends as he started retreating. “Tomorrow.”

He barely made it out of the park before his phone went off again, this time with a text notification. 

We aren't done talking yet. Kyle text. 

Kenny stared at the message before typing a generic reply and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He wasn't sure what the future had in store, but he was kind of excited about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS! (1/?)

It’s a Start (Bonus)

 

“What the hell dudes!” Cartman roared as he approached the bus stop. “Why the hell is Butters telling me I owe him money?”

Kyle leaned onto Stan’s shoulder, grinning. “From what I hear, you made a bet with him.”

“You can’t be dating. Kenny doesn’t date. Kenny just bones people.”

Kenny leaned forward and stared at Cartman. “Well you’re not wrong. Too bad that’s not what Butters bet on.”

“What are you assholes talking about?”

“I got the details of the bet from Token,” Stan replied. “And Butters apparently bet that the three of us would be in a relationship. Kenny, dear, how would you describe this?” Stan waved his hands between the three of them.

“I guess, with stuff we did over the long weekend, it’s a relationship of sorts.”

“HA! So you aren’t dating! I don’t owe Butters a thing! Na-na-na-na-na. Butters owes… Wait…” Cartman turned towards his friends. “How did you guys know about the bet?”

“We ran into Butters on a late night stroll through the park.” Kenny answered.. He rather enjoyed besting Cartman when the opportunity arised. “Dude, Stan and Kyle are dating. Stan and I have been boning, as you so eloquently put it, for the last month. The three of us, are in a relationship together. You owe Butters $200. And Clyde, Token, Craig, Jimmy....”

“You assholes! Is this because I’m dating your girl!?” Cartman turned to Stan. “Because she came to me! I didn’t go to her!”

“Nah dude. It’s cool. Wendy is a free to date who she likes. I’ll even tell you her favorite stuff so you can keep her happy. I wish you two well.” Stan meant every word too. He really did want to see Wendy, and by association Cartman, happy.

Cartman took off his hat and threw it to the ground. “Damn you assholes. You could have atleast told me you were gay! Or bi! Or whatever! Fuck! I could have backed out of this bet!”

“Kinda didn’t know dude,” Stan said honestly. “I only realized it when Wendy accused me of cheating on her.”

“Seriously, these two.” Kenny jerked his thumb towards this friends. “What can you do with their oblivious asses.”

“FUCK!” Cartman yelled as the bus pulled up. 

The ride to school was relatively normal, even the pouty Cartman. School was hectic on the other hand. The four barely walked off the bus before they were being bombarded with questions. Token managed to push his way to the front the crowd to get right into Stan’s face. He pointed a finger at his fellow football player.

“How do I know you guys aren’t in on this with Butters? You could be splitting the money.”

“Good point Token!” Cartman shouted.

“Shut-up, fatass. I still win if Kyle and Stan are dating.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Is this how Tweek and Craig felt?” he asked this partners. 

“Perhaps, but not nearly as bad, I bet.” Stan answered. “Butters better fucking enjoy his money for this.”

“For what?” Kyle managed to ask before his lips were covered by Stan’s.

Kyle’s hand barely made it to Stan’s hip before he pulled away and planted a kiss on Kenny. Kenny smiled before reaching out to Kyle’s face and kissing him.

“Sorry this is how we share our first kiss,” Kenny whispered, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Kenny pulled back and stared at Token. “Stop making excuses and pay Butters his money. And stop placing stupid bets on us.”

Butters caught up with the trio during lunch. The boy had an unusual bounce in his step. Kenny found it adorable. 

“I would like to thank you boys for my winnings. It has been a pleasure collecting it. And since I owe it all to you…” Butters pulled out a wad of money that reminded them of his days as a pimp. He shoved the money into Kenny’s jacket pocket. “For you guys. Go on a date. And thanks again.”

Kenny grinned as he pulled the money out of his pocket and counted it. “Dudes. A date my ass. He gave us $200. That would be one hell of an expensive date.”

Kyle grinned as Kenny shoved the money towards him for safekeeping. “Well, you figure we go to that fancy restaurant downtown and get the stake. That right there is $90 between the three of us. Then you figure the movie, that’s another $36, then you have popcorn, slushies, candy. That’s probably another $30…”

“Got it you nerd,” Stan interrupted and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. “I guess Butters did appreciate what we did for him. And I guess I appreciate what he did for us.”

“You mean stalled Kenny.”

“No I mean gave Kenny some weird ass speech.”

Kenny flicked a pea at Stan, but he did agree. He was glad Butters stopped him in the park.


End file.
